


Blues, Back Roads, and Bribes

by nominare



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Cop Role Play, F/F, Kink, Rizzles, With a Touch of Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nominare/pseuds/nominare
Summary: Jane and Maura decide to do a little cop role play.





	Blues, Back Roads, and Bribes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperfriendlyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfriendlyFox/gifts).



> Soooo… I wrote this thing like six years ago! (Insert me trying desperately not to age myself here!)
> 
> It was a Rizzles fic challenge; theme: laughter.
> 
> Bringing it back for a friend who asked that I might try some cop role play with Maggie and Alex for Sanvers Week 2k17′s ‘Smut’ themed day. Since I wasn’t able to comply wholly for them with that, I offered them this instead. 
> 
> I tried to touch it up a bit, but honestly going back and reviewing your own work after so long is a little painful. =) So I hope it’s not too cringe worthy (and that I am also a better writer now! lol)

“Maura?” Jane used her foot to close the front door behind her while she struggled with several bags full of groceries.   
  


“Maur? Hello?… Jesus! Jo! Watch where you’re walking!”   
  


The little dog barked happily back at Jane, oblivious to the face-plant she nearly caused in her excited state to see her master. Jane made her way over to the kitchen counter unscathed and set off to the bedroom to find Maura.   
  


“Maura?” …  _ I just talked to her on the phone _ …   
  


Jane pushed the door to their bedroom open. No Maura. Jane could feel her pulse quickening.  _ Where is she? _ Jane’s left hand naturally hovered over her holstered gun as her eyes scanned the room, looking for anything out of place. Her eyes squinted as they finally landed on her dry-cleaning bag hanging on the closet door with a post-it note attached:   
  


_ Tonight’s the night! I left at 7:05p.m.  _ __  
_ Love you,  _ __  
_ -M- _ __  
  


Jane’s smile was ear to ear. She checked her watch. It was 7:15. Every nerve in her body felt like it was firing at once. She nearly ripped the zipper off the garment bag and set out to change. Just a few minutes later she was back out the door and in her squad car.   
  


She took a left turn out of the driveway and a few other random lefts and rights through the neighborhood. It was getting dark out and Jane had to work hard to control her foot on the accelerator. She knew where to go and what she would find when she got there. But the timing needed to be right. This wasn’t something that she wanted to mess up because she was over eager to get to Maura.   
  


Fully dark now and one last right turn, Jane saw her target. Just ahead, 100 meters or so was the black Prius she sought after. Jane adjusted the collar of her uniform one last time and checked herself in the mirror to make sure everything was in place.   
  


The red and blue lights bounced off the slight dust the abandoned road coughed up as Maura’s Prius and Jane’s squad car passed over it. Maura turned on her indicator and pulled over onto the shoulder of the road. Jane could see Maura looking at her in her rearview mirror. Jane sat still for a moment. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this. It was a fantasy she had wanted to play out for nearly as long as she had been a cop but had never been with someone before Maura with whom she felt safe to do so.   
  


_ Showtime _ . 

Jane turned off the car, put her hat on, and sauntered over to Maura’s window.   
  


“Hello, officer. What seems to be the problem?”   
  


“Damn, you are so sexy.”   
  


“Jane! You’re supposed to stay in character!”   
  


“Right… sorry.” It was hard. Maura was wearing a dress that gave Jane an ample view of her cleavage from where she was standing. And the way Maura looked up and into her eyes… Jane’s fingers were twitching with anticipation.   
  


“License and registration, please.”   
  


“Of course.”   
  


“I’ll be right back, ma’am. Please stay in the car.”   
  


Maura wasn’t sure what to expect when Jane had told her what she had wanted to happen. She knew the end goal, sure, but she was curious to see how Jane planed on getting there. Maura’s breath hitched in her throat as she watched Jane walk back to her squad car. The way Jane’s butt looked in her uniform was unbelievable. Her blues always fitted her more snuggly than her normal work attire which made Maura feel like she could spend hours just watching Jane move; her swagger shifting her hips and ass up and down was hypnotic.   
  


Jane came back to Maura’s window moments later.   
  


“Ms. Isles…”   
  


“Oh… it’s Doctor, actually.”   
  


“Sorry. Dr. Isles. Do you know how fast you were going?”   
  


“No, officer, but I’m sure it couldn’t have been over the speed limit.”   
  


“You were going 50 in a 35. I’m going to have to write you a citation, I’m afraid.” Jane’s naturally deep voice went even deeper when she was speaking formally to Maura and she could feel the vibrations in her core.   
  


“Oh dear, I am truly sorry. Isn’t there anything I can do? I’d hate to ruin my perfect record.” Maura rested her hand on Jane’s who was using hers to prop herself up as she leaned into Maura’s car.   
  


“Dr. Isles. Please step out of the vehicle.”   
  


“But… I… I don’t understand.”   
  


“Ma’am, I’m not going to ask you again. Please step out of the vehicle. Slowly.”   
  


Jane held the driver’s side door open for Maura. Her jaw went slack as Maura draped her legs outside. Jane loved Maura’s legs, especially when they were framed by a short dress and high heel shoes.   
  


“Please, turn around, hands on the roof of the car.”   
  


“Officer, surely this is excessive.”   
  


Jane brought her hands over Maura’s wrists and started to palm her way down Maura. Over her arms, her sides, her chest. Jane leaned in, placing her mouth next to Maura’s ear, allowing her lips to graze the delicate flesh. “I don’t take to kindly to bribes, Doctor. It makes me wonder what you might be trying to hide.” Jane’s hands lingered over Maura’s ass for a moment before continuing their way down her legs and then the inside of her thighs.   
  


“I think you misunderstood me, Officer. I did not intend to insinuate that you would be open to taking a bribe.”   
  


“Oh, no? Then what exactly did you think I’d be open to doing?” Jane finished her frisk of Maura in between her thighs and allowed her hand to graze Maura’s lace underwear. She turned Maura around so that she was facing her with her back still flush against her own vehicle. The fierceness in Jane’s eyes caught Maura off guard momentarily.   
  


Maura flashed a flirty smile. “Letting me off with a warning? Surely there’s something that we can work out?” Maura brought her hands up to Jane’s arms and caressed them. She inched forward, moving her hands up to Jane’s face as she pulled her into a kiss.   
  


“Mmmm… I think there might be something you could do to show me how sorry you are for breaking the law. Oh come on, Maura, you can’t giggle! It ruins the mood!” Jane had pulled back and placed her hands on her hips in exasperation.   
  


“I’m sorry! I’m sorry. Really, Jane. You are so sexy right now. You have no idea how much I want this,” Maura pulled Jane back closer to her by her tie. “Jane. Officer. Please. I want you to take me, right now, up against your patrol car and…” Jane’s lips crashed into Maura’s again. Fantasy or not, sex game or not, anytime Maura told Jane that she wanted her, she was only too happy and eager to oblige.   
  


The pair slowly fumbled backwards to Jane’s squad car trying not to break the contact of their heated kiss. Once Maura’s back was against the car Jane moved her hands to the hem of Maura’s dress, inching it up slowly. Resting her ass on the roof of Jane’s squad car, Maura brought her legs up around Jane’s hips and gasped as she felt the strap-on under Jane’s trousers. She didn’t realize Jane would be bringing along an accessory, but she was pleasantly surprised.   
  


Jane’s lips moved down Maura’s neck and chest. She peppered the area above her breasts with kisses. She brought her hands around to unzip Maura’s red dress and then pulled it off her shoulders exposing Maura’s silky, ivory skin, overflowing in her strapless bra. Jane unclasped Maura’s bra, releasing Maura’s breasts into Jane’s hands. Jane wasted no time taking her mouth further down, lips and tongue teasing Maura’s nipples, giving them each reverent attention. Maura’s back arched at the contact effectively pushing her harder onto Jane’s strap-on still inside her pants.   
  


“Oh my god, Ja… Officer. You feel so amazing.” Maura’s hips were gyrating against Jane’s, simultaneously grinding the strap-on against both of their clits. 

 

Jane returned the compliment with another searing kiss, tongue now exploring and teasing Maura’s lips and tongue. She removed her hands from Maura only long enough to unzip her own pants and pull out the strap-on. She brought herself closer to Maura and ran it along the fabric of her panties. 

 

“Officer. Please. Don’t tease me.” 

 

Jane used her right hand to move aside the fabric and brought the strap-on closer to trace small circles around Maura’ clit; making the strap-on slick with arousal.   
  


“Doctor… you’re so wet,” Jane moaned. She continued to grind against Maura as she brought her hand up to taste her lover for herself. Maura moaned loudly, grabbed Jane by the tie again and pulled her forcefully towards herself. She stopped Jane short of kissing her and instead grabbed Jane’s hand, drawing her fingers into her mouth. Sucking slowly, tasting herself, and saying, “Don’t keep it all to yourself.”   
  


Jane couldn’t take it anymore. She shifted slightly and thrust into Maura with ease eliciting a strong gasp from her. Jane rocked her hips, alternating her speed and rhythm. Maura reached up and around Jane’s neck, wanting to hold her close as Jane rocked her core. Jane’s hand disappeared for just long enough to turn on the vibrations in the cock making both Jane and Maura moan together as the vibrations filled them with ecstasy.   
  


Maura pulled herself up into Jane’s arms. Jane held her in the air, bouncing her up and down, relishing the way Maura’s legs felt wrapped around her, enjoying the feeling of Maura’s breasts bouncing against her own, and savoring Maura’s soft tongue that was working inside her mouth.    
  


It wasn’t long before the fullness of Jane had Maura coming still held in her arms. It wasn’t long until the vibrations had Jane pitching over the cliff herself.

 

Jane slowly set Maura down again on top of the squad car. Maura lay back, bringing Jane down on top of her, still inside of her. She reached down to turn off the vibrator portion and simply enjoyed the feeling of Jane inside her; her weight on top of her body. 

  
“Well, Officer, I consider myself thoroughly, and utterly… warned.”   
  


Jane looked up and caught the smirk on Maura’s face and started laughing uncontrollably. It was only a moment before Maura’s own laughter joined in filling the air of the deserted road.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! And I accept prompts! @ bungledramblingsofalesbianmind


End file.
